Teros
The Minotaur : Mess with the bull and you'll get the axe. Then the horns, like, right after. - Mallhalla purchase description Teros is a minotaur legend in Brawlhalla, featuring the Axe and Hammer as his weapons. He can be unlocked for 3900 gold. Teros' life travelling from battle to battle has instilled a slow but undeniable brutality into him - this brutality makes him a ferocious fighter, and his animalistic recklessness makes him dangerously unpredictable, which he uses to great effect in the eternal tournament. As the story goes... :"Searching the dragon 's chamber, we found yet another passage leading down. By the dwarf's reckoning, we were now twenty levels below the ruined keep. After a long descent, we emerged into the center of a vast stone labyrinth." ''-Flynkin Furfoot, only survivor of Heroes for Hire's expedition to Peril Mountain'' The orphan boy-calf Teros relied on his terrible visage and instinct for sudden violence to survive on the streets of Dragonport. He got by as a stone carrier and debt collector until, in the gladiator pits, he found his true calling in reckless combat. He thrived in the ring, crushing cleverer foes with implacable fury and animal wile. In the end, he could only be pitted against the rare ogre or giant, and he moved on to a life of wandering. For a time, he carved out a place in Fangwild Forest, shouldering aside a wyvern and a hobgoblin clan. Later, he fell in with the Iron Legion, turning the tide of the Battle of Orc Pass for the Zombie Lord. His tenure as wizard's henchman ended typically - with the evil mage shrieking to him, "Finish Them!" while fleeing through a magic portal. He lived for a while deep in Peril Mountain, where he found a strange comfort in the maze of abandoned tunnels. In Valhalla, Teros is indifferent to the rules or intent of the Tournament, but takes savage joy in all battle. His nightly visit to the mead hall is heralded by throngs of fleeing Valhallans. "I hate 'adventurers.' Always so sure, so sure. Like they have a magic spell that can tell good from evil, right from wrong. " ''- Teros'' Appearance Being the legendary minotaur that he is, Teros barely needs clothes, let alone armor, wearing little more than a red loincloth held up by an iron belt to pass as clothing. He also has spiked iron bracers, a hardened leather harness and a single iron ring on one ear, all a dark grey or black in color. Aside from his dusky brown fur, which is a slightly lighter shade on his chest and hands, most prominent in Teros' appearance are his impressive, curved cream horns, that turn an ugly black at their tips. Signatures 'Axe' 'Hammer' Strategy Skins Expand to show Skins IronLegionTeros.png|Iron Legion Teros ReadyToRiotTeros.png|Ready To Riot Teros WreckTheHallsTeros.png|Wreck The Halls Teros RiftDwellerTeros.png|Riftdweller Teros ForgeheartTeros.png|Forgeheart Teros MechaTeros.png|Mecha Teros YeteeTeros.png|Yetee Teros GodKingTeros.png|God King Teros NA.png|Gatekeeper Teros Color variations Trivia * Teros' default weapons are the Battle Axe (axe) and the Iron Mallet (hammer). * Teros' bot name is Terobot. ** As of Patch 3.55, his bot name is Terobyte. * Teros was the first Legend to feature the Axe as his weapon. * Teros' mercenary nature has put him in the service of several other Legends in Valhalla who were looking for warriors to lead at different points in his life, including Sidra, Azoth and Xull. * Similarly, Teros' restless, wandering nature has found him in several prominent locations in the Brawlhalla world, including Dragonport and the Fangwild, and likely many others. * Teros was added to the closed beta version of the game April 10, 2015. Gallery Teros 2.jpg Videos Category:Legends Category:Axe Category:Hammer